Vagaciones
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Sarada, Boruto y Himawari van a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres (hombres), dejando a sus madres por un tiempo. ¿Cómo será la convivencia con Sasuke y Naruto luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Contando que ambos son pareja? / BorutoxSarada y SasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivo autor y... acá va enfocado a Boruto y Sarada, teniendo padres gays, así que si no te gusta, pues lee otra cosa ¿?

Son pequeños one-short, algunos AU como este siguiente capítulo y otros, donde estarán en el mundo ninja

¡Enjoy!

 **Vacaciones de Verano**

Pocas veces viajaba en tren y evitaba demostrar los nervios frente a cualquiera, sea a pasajeros o ella misma, desviando la mirada al paisaje que daba a la ventana.

Ayer había empezado sus vacaciones de verano y la primera lejos de su madre, aunque aseguraba se tomaría unos días para ella, el mayor tiempo sería para pasarlo con su padre. Exhalo al pensar, que tal vez sería una experiencia extraña y molesta, todo podía ser posible. Es que Sarada Uchiha recordaba lo irritable que podía ser cierto Uzumaki, Boruto, y más que el hecho que conviviría unos meses en la misma casa donde su padre tomaría la mano de otro hombre, haciendo cosas que tal vez ni con su madre hizo.

Sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como que más gente ingresó al tren, al estar en sus propios pensamientos… una voz la devolvió a la realidad para su disgusto.

-Saaaarada-chan~ -Canturreo y la nombrada lo vio ahí sentado, frente a ella, con su pequeña hermana a su lado junto a unas maletas. Himawari le saludaba tímidamente, con una sonrisa y movimiento en mano – ¿Vas donde creo que vas?

\- ¿Qué forma de saludar son esas? Hola Himawari-chan –Sonríe a la pequeña, disipándose al retomar la charla con el rubio. –Boruto… -Se acomodó los lentes y cruza de piernas.- Para ser exactos, sí, voy donde mi padre… y ustedes también.

\- "Estirada" –Pensó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- A eso vamos, aunque no me hace mucha gracia.

\- Deberías madurar y agradecer que tienes un padre. – Le atacó sin pensar, ya que uno de los motivos que lograba el otro irritarle, es que teniendo este un padre que intentaba ser más presente a diferencia del propio, parecía tener desagrado por lo que hacía o no hacía y es que desde que lo conoció Boruto pasaba quejándose de ello.

\- Lo que digas, pero voy nada más porque allí están algunos amigos y les dije que iría. –dijo evitando enfrascándose en una discusión y solo porque su madre le había dicho a Himawari que lo vigilara en caso que empezara a molestar. No era que le tuviera miedo a su hermana, no, para nada, pero dolor infinito a sus golpes… eso era otra cosa. Mala suerte la suya cuando sus padres le dieron clases de arte marciales para defensa personal y ahora fuese cinturón negro.

"Amigos" Pensó la Uchiha, recordando a su mejor amiga que dijo que comería por ella en su ausencia. "Y siempre come… ¿podía más?" No lo quería imaginar.

Al llegar, los tres bajaron en la estación que correspondía y con una maleta o bolso cada uno, buscaban entre la gente a sus padres. Bajaron por unas escaleras y junto a unos asientos de espera, los ojos de Sarada y Boruto brillaron al ver a un moreno reconocible a sus ojos; alto, cabello largo y oscuro, vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo.

"Siempre tan cool" Pensó el rubio, viendo que Sarada y Himawari se le había adelantado, saludando al _malditoquelequitósupadre_ Uchiha Sasuke, el cual era abrazado por su hermanita _traicionera,_ en tanto la hija de este estaba tomada de su mano.

\- ¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado? –Fueron las amables miradas del Uchiha dirigidos hacia su persona, dándose un golpe mental por quedarse como tonto frente a ellos sin avanzar, casi del mismo modo que unas mujeres que pasaban y suspiraban.

\- ¡Ya, ya voy! –Gritó el rubio, moviéndose al lado de los tres y darse otra cachetada mental, recordando que tenía planes que pensaba poner en práctica apenas viera al Uchiha o su padre. A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba?

Desde una corta distancia y prudente, la morena observaba todo con atención, especialmente a Boruto que parecía tener una lucha mental por las caras que colocaba. Quiso ignorar, más fue inevitable si luego vemos a un rubio rodando por la escalera por distraído.

\- ¡Yiaaa desde cuaaaando haaay… tantas escaaaaleras, tteba!

"Usuratonkashi"

Pensaron ambos Uchihas con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas.

Al llegar los cuatro, el primero en bajar fue Sasuke para sacar las maletas tras el auto y de paso respirar, contar hasta diez, dudando ya si era buena idea eso de tener a los niños con ellos. Y es que realmente Boruto era el reflejo de su pareja para sacar de quicio a cualquiera, en especial cuando de música se trataba.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que te guste ese tipo de música! ¡Casi me quedo sin oídos! –La paciencia de Sarada ya había colapsado como sus oídos, saliendo algo aturdida del auto.

\- Tú tienes gustos aburridos. ¡Sí no es por mí, nos quedamos dormido Hima y yo, tteba! –Exclamó el rubio, bajando con su hermana que le dio un golpe en el estómago. – ¡Auu…!

\- Además echaste a perder la radio… -Continuó la morena.

\- ¿Yo? Recuerda que no fui el único que metió mano a la radio. –Y no mentía, entre las quejas y el cambio de canal de la radio o poner música de sus móviles, al final ambos fueron los culpables.

\- ¡Ah~! No se puede contigo… - Sarada se acomodó los lentes y fue a ayudar a su padre, el que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras le pasaba su maleta.

\- ¡Bienvenidos ttebayoo! –Se escuchó una voz animada y grave, abriendo la puerta de la casa, sintiendo un aura oscura entre los niños como su pareja, tragando en grueso, sin saber qué pasaba. –Todo… ¿bien?

Su hijo Boruto miraba mal a Sarada y viceversa, Himawari a su hermano y Sasuke a él, sin entender el porqué, llegando a no lograrse mover de la puerta cuando este se acercaba con aire de matar a alguien, pasando por su lado.

\- Me debes una radio… -Siseó, llamando luego a los chicos que desviaron la mirada del otro, procediendo a ingresar. La Uchiha con postura tímida de un "hola, Uzumaki-san", Boruto pasando de él sin saber qué decirle y Himawari abrazando sus piernas, la cual no dudó en tomar en brazos, mirándole confusa.

\- Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Radio?

\- Serán unas laaaargas vacaciooooneees~ -Concluyó su pequeña con un tono infantil antes de sonreír.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**El Kyubi**

Dos días de infierno, podía decir el mayor Uchiha y para su pareja, lo mejor que podían disfrutar a sus años con niños revoloteando por los pasillos, los sofás, los cuartos o dónde fuese, entre gritos y risas. Sasuke muy bien le diría que está loco, que piensa viajar y no dudó en hablarlo (amenazar) que si se ausenta mucho en casa por el trabajo, no le ayuda, destruirá lo que más ama: el ramén.

\- Esto es injusto´ttebayo. Shikamaru me matará con trabajo al volver, Sasuke-teme. –gime con pesar en su corazón, revolviendo la mezcla del bold para unos waffles para el desayuno y mirarle en tanto colocar la mesa. ¿Es que tan complicado era cuidar unos niños? No lo podía ser tanto, tal vez sí, Boruto, que se pasaba haciendo bromas al teléfono de su secretaria cuando estaba en la oficina.

\- Tú sigue revolviendo. –Cruzaría de brazos, pero no puede y solo dispone a verificar el moreno que los niños tengan una dieta saludable, pensando seriamente en agregarle unos tranquilizantes a la leche por las dudas.

\- Ah~ es parecer mío o te has vuelto más mandón con el tiempo. –Un aura oscura parecía ensombrecer al rubio, hasta que fue cayado por el moreno con un dedo en los labios y quedar al poco admirando como los vasos con jugo en la mesa se movían. "Temblor" tragó grueso, recordando también la película que vio de niño Jurassic Park, para luego respirar aliviado de oír mejor y saber que se trataban de los niños que ya estaban levantados.- Eres un exagerado, solo son ellos, ttebayo.

\- Iluso… -Mascullo, moviéndose lentamente casi de forma gatuna por detrás del rubio que le miraba extrañado y al poco porqué lo decía, cuando al dejar el bold en la mesa un zapato le dio de lleno en la cara sin poder esquivarlo.

\- ¡Idiota, qué gracia es esa de jugar con mi cepillo dental!

Sarada comúnmente no gritaba, era tranquila y educada, pero viviendo en el mismo techo con Boruto junto a sus bromas, despertaba el lado de la sangre de su madre. Sin contenerse había lanzado el zapato y mostraba la mata de pelo café que tenía su cepillo como muestra del delito. Sasuke podía confirmar que se trataban del pelaje de Kurama, la mascota de Naruto. Le daría un buen golpe al crío ese, pero llevaba dos días regañándolo y con todo el dolor de su corazón, a su hija también.

\- Solo fue un regalito… que-ri-da her-ma-ni-ta~ -Canturreo el rubio menor, sacando la lengua y esquivando el cepillo que fue lanzado también, casi llegando a la cabeza, pero terminando en la mezcla del bold y salpicar a Naruto que ocultaba el rostro al estar agachado.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar, Boruto!

\- ¡En tus sueños, Sarada!

Ambas frentes chocaron y chirriando las miradas frente al otro como rayos, dando paso no solo al comienzo de una rivalidad que se venía venir, sino al despertar de un monstruo de cabello rubio.

\- ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR Y SENTARSE A DESAYUNAR´TTEBAYO! ¡AHORA! –El Kyubi había despertado.

Los jóvenes quedaron tiesos en una pieza y Boruto por primera vez supo qué era tener enojado completamente a su padre, pues irradiaba hasta nueve colas tras él. Sarada se disculpó y retomando su postura tranquila, pidió comprensión con la mirada a su padre mientras toma asiento. A los minutos baja Himawari y como si fuese domadora de bestias o padres, con su alegría radiante calmó a Naruto. El moreno no sabía qué tenía esa pequeña niña, suponiendo que ella había heredado la paz de su madre, para lograr calmarlo también con una dulce sonrisa y dejar a los otros dos matándose si querían.

Naruto invitando a su hija a desayunar a su lado, ahora al menos comprendía porqué las últimas noches Sasuke estaba de mal humor, el gusto por desahogar su estado en él a pesar de decirle que le dolía la cabeza o estaba cansado, terminando por amenazarlo por la noche que si no le ayudaba con los niños lo dejaría sin ramen.

\- Sasuke… -Se acercó, susurrando solo para él, en ello que los chicos comían y hablaban más tranquilos. El nombrado inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándole con aires de autosuficiencia y sonrisa internas, pareciendo que revolvía con calma su café en mano.- Puedes dejar el sofá esta noche y volver.

\- ¿Y? –Alzó las cejas con más prepotencia el Uchiha, queriendo oír las palabras mágicas de los labios de Naruto.

-Lo…

\- ¿Lo? - ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! No dejaba de ser irritante.

\- Lo siento, tenías razón. –Mascullo, escuchando el grito de gloria de su pareja sin que lo dijera. Uchiha 1 –Uzumaki 0.

\- Nee, oto-san… ¿acaso hoy no ibas a hacer waffles? –Ladeo la cabeza mosqueado Boruto, logrando nada más recibir una mirada ofuscada.

\- Cuando dejen de pelear a la primera hora del día y lanzar cosas, habrá. Al menos que quieras waffles con los pelos de Kurama en ellos´ttebayo.

"Oka-san, ¿dónde estás?" –Definitivamente Boruto adoraba a su padre pasivo que cabreado.

Sarada soltó una pequeña risa y con modales elegantes, digna de ser Uchiha, propuso a ambos mayores a una idea que tenía en mente, pues no estaba en sus planes aún el cometer asesinato si seguía viviendo en el mismo techo y sin salir, con aquel rubio latoso.

\- Oto-san, Uzumaki-san… -Bien, tenía sus ojos en ella y los menores Uzumakis hacían lo mismo.- Es verano, por esto me preguntaba si… ¿podemos ir juntos a la playa?

Moreno y rubio se miraron, sonriendo a la vez, para ser después el padre de esta en responder.

\- Naruto tenía pensado en ello…

\- Y tenemos las habitaciones en Suna reservadas. –Finaliza el ojiazul, guardando en su cajita sus rostros emocionados.- Si fuese ustedes, empezaría alistar las maletas para irnos por cinco días en… -Mira la hora en el reloj de pared que está parchado por motivos que no quiere saber.- tres horas.

\- ¡No tienes ni que decirlo! ¡Playa, allá voy´tteba! –Da un salto del asiento su hijo, corriendo por las escaleras a hacer sus maletas y seguido de Himawari, luego Sarada que recién se paraba.

\- Muchas gracias, Uzumaki-san –Inclina la cabeza en agradecimiento –Oto-san… -y sin olvidar a su padre, avanzando a paso rápido después.

Una vez que los dos mayores quedaron solos, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Suna?

\- Ajá. –Bebe el zumo de naranja, tratando de omitir la mirada sombría ajena.

\- Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto traga ya incomodo, regresando la mirada desafiante a su pareja y tirar del cuello de la camisa con una mano hacia sí.

\- Solo a Suna, teme. Gaara me ayudó con el hotel y… -Suelta su cuello con esa voz ronca, madura (que Sasuke nunca diría que le gustaba o provocaba), picando veloz su frente con el dedo índice y medio en un descuido que logró hacerlo sonrojar.- ¿Tengo que repetirte lo que siento por ti?

El moreno maldijo esa sonrisa altiva y sus acciones, omitiendo palabras lo que sus ojos ya reflejaban como respuesta, de esas que el rubio ya sabía leer. Tantos años juntos no eran por nada.

La magia en ese momento hubiese continuado, si omitimos que eran observados en silencio, ignorantes de lo que pasaba a escondidas en un rincón y una foto era enviada por móvil.

Continuará…

 **Nota Finales:** Hola, lamento la tardanza. Público cuando estoy inspirada y eso cuesta que suceda siempre. ¡Lo siento!

Lo bueno es que tengo ideas para el siguiente capítulo ¡nos leemos!

PD: Un reviews al menos vale la pena ;; 3


End file.
